


I Write Sins Not Tragedies

by RisingShadows



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asian Stephen Strange, Harry Potter Fusion AU, Hurt Stephen Strange, Kamar-Taj (Marvel), My Stephen is always asian, Powerful Stephen Strange, even if it isn't mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:51:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingShadows/pseuds/RisingShadows
Summary: Stephen Strange receives his letter at 11. He's accepted into Hogwarts a week later.Stephen Strange very quickly becomes an issue in the eyes of the Magical Communities pureblood population, and of course an annoyance in the eyes of the Ministry.(Name is a Panic!At The Disco song title, and also a work in progress as that was picked at random)





	I Write Sins Not Tragedies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [startrekfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekfan/gifts).



> This is something I came up with last night and wrote in a little over an hour! It all spiraled off of this tumblr post [Original Post!](https://doctorstrangeaskblog.tumblr.com/post/178659583397/omg-i-had-a-cool-harry-potter-verse-doctor-strange)  
> If you like it, please tell me as I am contemplating actually writing it in full.

1- Stephen Strange, New York, requested entry to Hogwarts. Accepted.

2- The sorting hat first chose Slytherin. Stephen later requested a transfer to Ravenclaw, sighting the Slytherins refusal to accept a muggleborn into their ranks as one of the reasons as well as the widespread belief in “pureblood” supremacy. The Slytherins gladly agree, claiming the boy is the sole problem and that it has little to do with blood status. As a parting barb Mr. Strange begins to sight the many different problems that may result from inbreeding.

3- Stephen Strange excels in most classes even with his lack of care for the rules and regulations of the school. he has been caught twice trying to enter the restricted section in the library but has not been seen a third time. His main issue seems to be his lack of respect for the teachers, on more than one occasion he has claimed them to be stagnant, and unwilling to either experiment or evolve what they have learned.

4- Nearing the end of his first year, Mr. Strange has lost his house more points than any other students in any of the other houses. Many of his house mates have begun to ostracize him, some have even requested that he be punished in other ways as clearly the point system does not matter to him.

5- Mr. Strange has begun his second year with a series of claims that range from the supposed “stagnation” of the magical community and a claim that pureblood has no effect on magical ability. In fact, he claims that it may actually result more commonly in stunted magical growth. this has brought more attention to Mr. Strange from the Wizengamot and much if the Pureblood society. Including the Sacred Twenty-Eight.

6- Some have begun protesting Hogwarts continued admittance of Mr. Strange as he had clearly proven to be problematic to the wizarding community and according to some should be expelled and obliviated of all knowledge of magic. Alongside this, Mr. Strange has been involved in a series of altercations with other students, many of them in years above him. More often than not they of either the Ravenclaw, or Slytherin house. It has been noted that even his own house refrains from defending him against other students aggression.  

7- Strange has surpassed all of the students in his year, and according to many of his teachers, the students of the third and fourth years as well. Flitwick, head of Ravenclaw house, believes that the boy is on track to overtake all of the students in Ravenclaw within the next few years.

8- Mr. Strange has begun his third year, over the course of the first half he has proven to be the most dangerous student within the house. Some have taken this as the sign that he should have remained in Slytherin house and taken the chance to refuse to name him as a Ravenclaw students. Though Professor Flitwick has tried to reign this in he has not been entirely successful. Despite the previous altercations he has been part of, many of the students have begun avoiding Mr. Strange.

9- It has come to the Headmasters attention that the Wizengamot have begun watching Mr. Strange. It should be noted that Mr. Strange noticed before the staff of Hogwarts were made aware. This has only been used as another point that the Wizengamot places as a reason to watch Mr. Strange. The staff have begun questioning if more serious action should be taken to defend Mr. Strange’s privacy.

10- Despite it being his 4th year some are convinced that Mr. Strange has grown too powerful. The Ministry is moving to have him named a menace to society and a danger to the balance between the magical and non-magical worlds. If they succeed Mr. Strange will be removed from Hogwarts and sent to Azkaban to await trial.

11- Over the Christmas break of his 4th year Mr. Strange was caught using magic in the muggle world, he states that it was in defense of himself and a small number of younger muggle teenagers who were attacked by a number of magical creatures. Mr. Strange also alleges to the presence of a number of wizards also taking part in the attack. Hogwarts has so far refused to comment save that they do not believe that the boy should be prosecuted as he acted in defense of himself and others. Many of those in the Ministry are calling for the boy’s wand to be snapped and request that he be sentenced to Azkaban.

12- As the Ministry threatens Hogwarts with more definite action if Mr. Strange is not handled he has been separated from the rest of the student body and placed under watch in a room that has been altered to act as a sleeping chamber. Professor Flitwick has delivered books from the library to his room on three separate occasions.

13- Evidence has been brought forward that the attack perpetrated against Mr. Strange that prompted him to act in front of muggle witnesses was in fact sent by the Council. Many have begun questioning the actions of the council. They have announced the intent to arrest Mr. Strange and have detached a team of Aurors to Hogwarts to retrieve him before the end of his fourth year.

14- Though he was not offered aid by any of the Staff or students at Hogwarts, Mr. Strange was able to escape. He is on the run for nearly a month before he is captured by the Ministry. The Ministry, over this month has quieted the dissenters to Mr. Strange’s arrest and has begun referring to him as “Public Enemy #1.”

15- Mr. Strange is held within the Ministry for a little over two weeks before attempting yet another escape two days before his trial is scheduled to take place. He manages to evade capture through the use of a stolen wand for one and a half more weeks before he is captured by a team of five aurors. Of those five, three are left with minor injuries, one is sent to St. Mungo’s for curse removal and the last one manages to capture him while he is distracted.

16- In response to Mr. Strange’s escape attempt those in charge of keeping Mr. Strange in custody decide that, since he has proven capable of using stolen wand it is decided that the best way to keep Mr. Strange in custody is to ensure that he cannot use a wand. (This is not common knowledge) Mr. Strange is informed that they will be visiting the healers, while there the healers use a series of spells to permanently damage Mr. Strange’s hands. Over the next two weeks before his newly rescheduled trial Mr. Strange is routinely taken to the healers so that they may ensure that his hands have not begun to repair the damage. On more than one occasion it is decided that they should inflict more damage to stunt any healing that may have occurred.

17- At Mr. Strange’s trial he is sentenced nearly unanimously to Azkaban. Many decide to vote with the majority to avoid being targeted by a series of attacks. Anti-Muggle sentiment begins to spread, many blame Mr. Strange’s muggle upbringing as the reason for his failings.

18- Mr. Strange is sent one last time to the healers, they check to ensure that his hands have not tried to heal themselves and are satisfied with their findings. Mr. Strange is sent to Azkaban. He is there for less than a week when he disappears.

19- Though they spend much time searching for the missing teen he reaches his fifteenth birthday. While on the run Mr. Strange grows adept at avoiding the Auror teams that are sent after him, after a time they are given new orders and the focus shifts from capture, to neutralize. While on the run Mr. Strange compiles a list of rules he uses to avoid capture.

20.1- Avoid front doors of any location, be it anything from a house to a pub.

20.2- If the Aurors catch up, the best way to escape is to stop running. They do not expect someone standing in the corner, they expect someone running.

20.3- Avoid contact with anyone, if they have reason to believe you have spoken they will be a threat to innocent people.

20.4- Wizards rarely look up. if necessary take the high ground.

21- A week after escaping Stephen ends up slipping into a small gas station in the hopes of stealing some bandages for his hands. The cashier there, a teenage girl most likely not that much older than him, catches him. Instead of taking it and kicking him out, she decides to give him a small bag. In the bag is a roll of bandages, a small pile of snack bags (mostly trail mix and a few bags of crackers), and a couple of bottles of water. Stephen accepts it but tries to find something return the favor. When he is unsuccessful he commits the location to memory and swears to return to somehow pay the girl back.

21.1- He is careful to ensure that no auror goes to question the girl as he refuses to allow others to be brought into his struggle.

22- It is two months after his fifteenth birthday when Stephen reaches Nepal. He is spotted by a traveling wizard who turns in a tip to the Ministry. When the Aurors arrive Stephen follows rule 4 and takes to climbing the roof tops to avoid the Aurors. (He has discovered that if he focuses enough it is possible to use magic. All he has managed so far was a shield similar to protego and some form of defensive attack that forced those around him away)

23- Nearing midnight Stephen is spotted, it has been three days since he has eaten and he has barely slept. Though he believes that he has a few hours before he reaches critical levels of dehydration. As he is being chased, he slips. The Aurors later claim that he disappeared from their sight. When they reached the spot they believed he had fallen from, they found only an empty alleyway.

 

24.1- The Ancient One knows something is coming. What that something is, she isn't certain. But just around midnight she calls in a small group of Masters and other sorcerers prepared to defend the sanctum. As they argue over what should be done to discover what may or may not be coming, and whether or not it is a threat, a boy falls. He lands hard rolling as he hits the ground and the Ancient One notes hands wrapped in white cloth and wide eyes as he scrambles to his feet.

24.2- Stephen is running, the sound of his pursuers closing in behind him. And then he isn't, he misses a step and falls. Crashing to the ground in the center of a courtyard. For a moment he can't focus, everything swaying around him and his hands ache as he scrambles to his feet.

25.1- The Ancient One steps forward, shields flaring around her forearms. And the boy lunges, slipping past her as energy snaps out wards. For a moment she's airborne twisting through the air and rolling to her feet when she lands. Around her many of the others have also been tossed, some landing on their feet and others rising slowly.

25.2- Stephen tenses as the woman steps forward an odd spell (something similar to protego?) forming a shield along her forearms. Stephen has already made the decision. He won't be captured without a fight, and maybe he can still escape. When he lunges past she turns and he responds instinctively, hands flung up and magic snapping outwards to fling those nearest him away as he runs.

26.1- The boy doesn’t make it far before those who were able to either retain their footing or catch themselves move to trap him. Even so, none of them truly strike him. Instead he ends up pressed into the corner of two walls, a light shield rippling into sight when a strike catches against it. The Ancient One sees the minute the boy seems to give up, sliding down the wall as he lets his head fall back against the stone. After a moment of contemplation and a signal for those with her to stand down she steps forward. This time the boy doesn’t fling her away. Instead he watches her with cloudy gray eyes. Exhaustion clear on his face as he slumps even further into the corner, and she realizes that she can hear his labored breathing as he shifts. A flash of pain across his face that she thinks may be a sign of injured ribs. This time she dispels the shields as she steps forward, halting nearly a foot away from his shield before she speaks. “Leave us.”

26.2- The second time the woman draws near Stephen flinches, knowing now that he doesn’t have the strength to run he breaths out. A sharp pain in his chest and the same gnawing hunger he has grown used too over the months since he escaped only growing worse as he gives in to the inevitable. Slumping against the wall and allowing his head to fall back. For a moment she simply watches him, eyes locked on his own before she speaks. The order is followed by those behind her, all dressed in robes similar to the odd style she is wearing, they move quickly as they vacate the small courtyard. And then she sits, a foot away from his shield as she watches him. He can’t tell what she may have planned. Maybe she hopes to wait him out? Well, lucky for him, he happens to be very stubborn. No matter how much he hurts.

**Author's Note:**

> So what'd you think? Comment and kudos if possible! I love any kind of feed back.  
> [My post if anyone wants to find me!](https://adreamfromnevermore.tumblr.com/post/185779566447/stephen-strange-harry-potter-fusion)


End file.
